My Baby Joker
by LucianKnight
Summary: Black and White are turned into babies, Lucian is now both their girlfriend/mommy, and the role holders takes this opportunity to torture the two for fun. Can Lucian protect her precious two boyfriends from the meanies and turn them back into adults before they completely change into babies both mind and body?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: The image cover of this story (owned by me) is what Black and White looks like as babies.**

**~…X…~**

Lucian isn't the type to freak out in a situation, and death in Wonderland is normal to her now. But never, never in her life has she been in a situation where her two boyfriends are turned into one year old babies. Sure Wonderland is a crazy place and anything can happen, but this was just absurd.

Lucian wanted to cry at the sight in front of her, two little babies sleeping in the bed, completely naked. "Why did this happened?" She slowly stepped forward, eyeing the two red-haired babies.

_It was supposed to be a normal day, doing the same routine: make breakfast for Black and White, help the two in their work, visit the other role holders, return back to Black and White, and sleep or have a little love making with the two. However, this morning the two male didn't come to the dining room, and Lucian thought that they were just taking a few more minutes getting ready so she waited a little longer. But waiting a few minutes turned into half an hour and that's when she decided to see the two._

_She went to White's room first since his room was the closest one. She knocked first but when no respond came she slowly pushed the door opened. She called out to him and walked over to the bed. She saw tiny red head barely hiding under the blanket, and she smiled a little, thinking that White must have overworked himself and why he hadn't shown up in the dining room._

"_White, wake up. It's morning already." Lucian leaned down and pulled the blanket down. "!" She gasped, jumping back. "White!" She exclaimed. "White! H-h-h-how….why are you a baby?!" She started panicking as she picked up White, who hadn't woken up from her loud voice. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Lucian. Black might know something about this."_

_She wasted no time in running to Black's room. When she got to his door, she kicked the door open. "Black! White is a-!" She froze, seeing the little baby sleeping in the bed. "Blaaaack!" She screamed, hurrying to get to Black's side. "Noooo!"_

"Lady Lucian, I bought the clothes."

A familiar voice said, snapping Lucian out of her thought. She turned her head back to the door and saw Rein walking in, carrying bags of baby clothes. "Ah, thank you, Rein." She stood up from the bed and walked over to the blonde man. "Can you help me dress them up?" She asked.

Rein smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, Lady Lucian."

"Thanks." Lucian sighed quietly before walking back to the two babies in the bed. "This is really crazy. I wonder if I should put diapers in them. I don't Black is going to like being put in a diaper when he wakes up." She laid the bags down to the floor before.

"We have no choice." Rein said, standing beside Lucian. "They are turned into babies." He leaned forward and reached his arms out to White, lifting the little body up carefully. He held White in his arms as he turned to Lucian. "Lady Lucian, could you get the tiny blanket out of bag, please."

"Sure." Lucian said, bending down and taking out the tiny blanket out from one of the bags. She spread the blanket on the bed and Rein gently laid White back down.

Rein start shaking some baby powder on White's lower half, while Lucian walked over to Black to dress him up. "I'm sorry about this Black. Please don't kill when you wake up." She softly whispered as she lifted him up in her arms.

**~…X…~**

A few minutes later, Lucian and Rein both stared down at the two, wearing a one piece baby, red bodysuit. The only thing that could tell them apart is the printed mask in front of their chest. White had a smiling mask, while Black had a frowning one.

"You know," Lucian spoke. "Looking at them with those clothes on, they're really adorable. Even when they're wearing their mask, they're still cute." She wonders how their mask turned small too, both perfectly fitted their faces.

"Yes." Rein smiled. "They are adorable indeed."

"I just don't know what to think when they wake up." Lucian said. "They might be babies but…."

Just then, Black and White started to move, slowly opening their eye. Lucian bit her lower lip as she stared at Black, who was staring back at her.

"What are you doing?" Black asked annoyingly.

"!" Lucian's mouth fell, her eyes wide open. "I knew it!" She cried out. "Their body changed but everything else are the same!"

"What are you talking about?" Black frowned. "Hey! And why do you guys look so big?"

"What's going on?" White asked with a cute smile on his face. "Good morning, my dear~"

"Oh my god!" Lucian covered her eyes, unable to look at White. He was too cute! "Aaaahhh!"

"Hey! Don't scream in the morning!" Black shouted.

"Master Joker, please do not freak out." Rein said in a calm voice. He snapped his finger and a three feet, rectangle mirror appeared in front of him. He grabbed the mirror and held it in front of Black and White.

"What are-oh my fucking shit!" Black screamed, seeing himself in front of the mirror. "Wh-wh-what is this?!" He lifted his tiny hands in front of him, his eye wide open. "H-how did this happened?!"

"Oh my!" White blinked upon seeing himself. "I'm a baby." He said with a smile. This didn't freak him out as much as Black beside him. In fact, he finds himself rather cute. "This is really….wonderful!" He said happily and he rolled over on his knees and started crawling towards Lucian. "Lucian, my dear! I'm a little baby!"

"This is not something to be happy about, you ass clown!" Black shouted angrily as he sat up.

"I don't think a baby should say bad words." Rein said quietly as he pulled the mirror back.

"Shut it you!" Black glared at Rein, but his chubby face wasn't intimidating at all. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but I don't like this!"

"I knew it!" Lucian looked back at the two. "I knew you'd say something like that."

"My dear!" White smiled and reached his arms out to Lucian. "Please carry me."

Lucian looked down at White and seeing his adorable big red eye, she couldn't help but awed at him. "Aww~ White, you're so cute!" She reached out and carefully lifted White up.

"Yay!" White wrapped his little arms around Lucian's neck. "Lucian is soft." He pressed himself against Lucian's chest.

"Clown!" Black glared up at White, already forgotten about his anger for turning into a baby. He wanted to be carried by Lucian, too. "That's not fair!" He folded his arms. "Carry me too, idiot!" He pouted cutely and looked away.

Lucian couldn't help but smile. "Oh, alright. Come here. I guess turning into a baby made you more emotional compare to your adult version." She held onto White with one arm while her other arm was reaching out for Black. "Black, come here."

"Allow me." Rein said with a smile and he lifted Black up with ease and handed him to Lucian. "I will have to buy strollers for Master Joker."

"Please do." Lucian said. "I don't think I can carry these two all day." She looked down at the two, Black pushing White away so he could pressed himself against her chest. She'll let them get away with their perverted action this time since they're just babies.

"My dear, I'm hungry." White said cutely, his eye sparkling. "What did you make this morning?"

"I don't think you can eat them, White." Lucian said. "I'll have to make something else that you and Black can easily eat."

"I have teeth!" Black shouted, opening his mouth wide open. "See?" He pointed his little index finger at his tiny teeth.

"Not a lot, though." Lucian said, looking down at Black.

"But I love your food." White sadly said, his smile turning into a frown. "I don't want to eat baby food."

"Aw, don't be sad, White." Lucian leaned her face down and rubbed her cheek against White's cheek. "I'll still make you food."

"Yay!" White smiled and hugged Lucian. "Let's go eat!"

"Okay, okay." Lucian turned around and walked over to the door with Rein following behind.

"I want crepe." Black said, holding onto Lucian's shirt. "Strawberry and banana."

"I'll see what I can do." Lucian said.

"No." Black shook his head. "You're going to make me crepe."

"Sheesh. You're still bossy even when you're a baby." Lucian rolled her eyes.

"Wait." Black looked up at Lucian, tugging on her shirt. "Stop walking."

"What?" Lucian looked down and did what she was told.

"You haven't given me my morning kiss."

"Ooh, I completely forgot about that." White happily looked up at Lucian, too. "My dear, my morning kiss~!"

"Uhh…" Lucian hesitated at first, thinking if she should kiss them on the cheek or their lips. But they're babies right now….still that doesn't make them any less of being her boyfriend. So in the end she ended up kissing the two on the lips but it was a quick one. "There."

"Ahh~" White sighed happily as he rest his head back onto Lucian's right shoulder. "Your lips are sweet, my dear~"

"That was a quick one." Black said with a straight face. "I want a long one."

"No." Lucian started walking. "I'll do that when you turn back into adults."

"I am an adult." Black said. "My mind is but not my body."

"That sounded wrong. Hehe~" White chuckled, covering his mouth with his right hand as he looked at Black.

Black stared at White for a few seconds before smiling mischievously, thinking of something bad. "Heh." He kicked White in the leg, making White cry.

"Ow!" White cried out and glared at Black. "Why did you kick me?" Tears started welling up in his eye.

"You deserved it." Black stuck his tongue out.

"Black, don't kick White again." Lucian said, looking down at Black. "Or else I won't carry you."

"Hah!" Black gasped. Not being carried by his lover?! That's torture! "Fine…" He mumbled under his breath, feeling defeated.

"Good." Lucian smiled sweetly and kissed Black on the head. "Now cheer up. If you do, I'll give you dessert after breakfast."

"A kiss for dessert?" Black asked, his eye shining thinking of something perverted again.

"No. I made cookies."

"Cookies with a kiss?"

"No, Black."

"Damn."

**~…X…~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~…My Baby Joker…~**

Even though Black and White are babies, they still have to do their work around the circus and the prison. But with their little legs, they can't get very far without tiring themselves out, so Lucian decided to stay by their side throughout the whole day. It's not like she had any other choice, she can't leave them in their current condition.

"Black, don't you want to sit in your stroller and let me just push you?" Lucian asked, watching little baby Black walking ahead of her wearing his hat on top of his head. It was too big so he had to hold it with both his hands. Lucian asked him before making his round around the prison if he should just leave his hat in his room. He said no, since it he wouldn't look like a warden if he doesn't have the hat on.

"No." Black said, puffing his cheeks as he glared side to side at the prisoners, who were all looking at his direction. He wasn't intimidating anyone at all, he was too cute even when he tries to look scary. "I can do this. Just because I'm a baby doesn't mean I'll sit around and do nothing like a certain clown."

"Aha." Lucian laughed quietly and looked down at White, sitting in his stroller while drinking milk from his baby bottle that Lucian made for him. "Black is still stubborn, isn't he, White?"

"Yep!" White smiled and nodded his head and he looked up at Lucian. "Thank you for making me this delicious milk, my dear. And I'm not being lazy, Black. Lucian and I are just waiting for you to finish your round here before we all go to the circus."

Baby Black sighed and turned his head over his shoulder. "You're not a baby, clown. Don't drink milk from a baby bottle. It's just weird, okay."

White hummed and rolled his eye. "There's nothing wrong with me drinking in a baby bottle. We _are_ babies, after all, Black. Why don't you relax and think of this as a little break. It's fun!"

"No, it ain't fun, clown." Baby Black frowned and crossed his little arms over his chest, his hat covering his eyes from letting it go. "Dammit." He cursed and pulled the hat back up. "Don't you get it? If we're babies then it means we can't make love with Lucian. We're fucking babies for God sake."

"Excuse me." Lucian spoke, feeling a bit embarrassed from hearing Baby Black talking about being intimate with her in front of the prisoners. "I'm right here, you know. And please don't talk about this kind of thing here, Black."

"Hey, it's the truth." Black grinned.

"Come on, Black. Why don't you just come here and sit in your stroller? Rein was kind enough to buy you and White these cute strollers. And I know you're tired. You've been walking for fifteen minutes now."

"I'm not tired!" Black shouted, his ears turning red. He wouldn't say it, but he is pretty tired. His little legs doesn't get him far.

"You should listen to our dear, Black." White smiled. "You do know that a baby gets tired quickly. In a few minutes, you might fall asleep."

"Okay fine. I'll let you walk for a few more minutes. If you get tired, just come here." Lucian said.

"Fine." Black nodded his head and he turned his body back forward, walking proudly, and not giving a crap about the prisoners looking at him.

As Lucian followed closely behind Baby Black while pushing both the strollers she couldn't help but worried about him. As they pass each cells, the prisoners just kept staring at them. She's not afraid to fight them off, what she's afraid of is them hurting Black and White. She knows the prisoners hates the two of them, and with them being babies, they're not as strong as they are. They can easily get killed.

"White, hand me your walkie-talkie, please." Lucian said looking down at White, who was playing with a rattle.

"Sure, my dear." White smiled, picked the tiny walkie-talkie beside him, and handed it to Lucian. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm calling Rein." Lucian answered.

"Oh, okay."

Not even less than a two minutes after calling Rein, he had appeared behind Lucian. "I'm here, Lady Lucian."

"Thanks for coming, Rein."

"What can I do for you, Lady Lucian?" Rein asked, his sky blue eyes looking pass Lucian and towards Black, who was standing a few feet away from a cell and glaring at a prisoner.

"Nothing big. Can you stay with me and the two? Just until Black finishes his round in the prison."

Rein's eyes moved towards Lucian and he smiled. "Of course, Lady Lucian." He quickly looked back at Black and his eyes widens a bit, seeing Black stepping closer to the cell. _Master Joker?_

Baby Black may be a baby but he has sharp eye. He quickly noticed that something was strange about the prisoner that he was staring at right now. The prisoner was fidgeting and wasn't looking at him like the other prisoners are doing. It was like he was avoiding Black. As a warden, it's his job to set things right in his prison.

Just when Baby Black was about to step another foot towards the cell, someone called out to him. It was Lucian, but there was something different from the way she talked.

"Black, you shouldn't be walking towards the prisoner all carelessly like that."

"….!" Black's eyes widens slightly as he was lifted carefully. His body was turned and when he faced Lucian, he smiled happily. Staring back at him is the other Lucian, her green eyes are now dark blue and the pupils were sharp like a predator. "Hey, why'd you suddenly appeared? Did Lucian asked you to come out?"

"Apparently yes. She doesn't want you getting hurt so I'm here to look after you and White." Lucian smiled and she looked at the prisoner in the cell. "I will tell you this now. Bring me the knife you're hiding behind your back before I come in there and take it forcefully from you." She said coldly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The prisoner flinched upon seeing a scythe appearing beside Lucian, floating and ready to be use. Never in his life would he ever see the weapon that used to belong to the White Knight. It wasn't possible for anyone to own a role holders' weapon.

Rein watched nervously, afraid to taking any action in case Lucian decides to kill the prisoner. _Well, at least she's calmer than before, _he thought, and remembering the last time the other Lucian taking over the nicer one. This Lucian is a sadist and isn't afraid to kill anyone that she see as an enemy.

Afraid of dying the prisoner quickly threw the knife he was hiding to the floor. He quickly moved back to the wall, scared that Lucian might hurt him if she gets her hands on him.

"Good choice." Lucian said and she bends down, picking up the knife. "A kitchen knife, huh. Hm, Black you need to tell your workers to do a better job in watching your prisoners." The scythe beside her soon disappeared.

"I will." Black said as he snuggled closer to Lucian, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hm-hm." Lucian softly chuckled and kissed Black on the forehead. "You should be cuddlier towards the other me, Black. She may not show it, but she wants you and White to show your love for her more than you can think. She's just a bit shy to say anything."

"I cuddle with Lucian." Black said. "All the time."

"Ahaha. Well then, I think we're done with your work, Black." Lucian turned around and walked over to Rein and White.

"Lady Lucian." Rein bowed his head down. "It's nice to see you again."

"No need with the formality, Rein. You need to stop being afraid of me when I appear. I don't bite that much anymore. Lucian asked me to be nicer towards you, so I will." Lucian smiled, and Rein couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes. She reminds him of her father, Leo, when she turns to her sadistic side. They both have the same eyes when they want to kill somebody.

"S-sure, I will do what you ask." Rein spoke quietly.

"Thanks. Now let's go you three." Lucian placed baby Black in his stroller before looking at White. "How are you?" She asked and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm fine! I like being a baby!" White said happily. "I get to relax!"

"Hm, I see. But I think the sooner you both turn back to your real form, the better. You know how dangerous it is when you can't use much of your abilities. There are faceless out there that would want to kill you both when they find out about you two being turned into babies."

"We're not gonna die." Baby Black said.

"Yeah, we're not." White added. "We can't die."

"I hope you two are right about." Lucian said in a serious tone. "I can easily protect the two of you but I won't always be here. You two gotta ask my other self for protection for most of the time."

"I can protect myself fine." Baby Black crossed his arms.

"Really?" Lucian raised her right eyebrow up.

"Yeah!"

"Then you don't mind if I throw you in that cell right now?" Lucian pointed her thumb back to the cell where the prisoner tried to kill Black. "I'm not gonna help you at all."

"Damn." Baby Black frowned. "How could you say that? I'm a freaking a baby! You're such a damn sadist, woman!"

"But you said that you can protect yourself fine. Where's the confident you showed me a few seconds ago?" Lucian smiled coldly. "Just admit it, Black. You can't protect yourself in your current form."

"Tch."

"I'll be going now. Be good babies to my other self, okay?" With this, Lucian's eye color slowly turned back to green ones and her body fell to the floor.

"Lady Lucian!" Rein hurriedly run to Lucian and pulled her up in his arms. "Lady Lucian."

"Ughh…" Lucian's eyes slowly opened, feeling a bit dizzy. "Sorry about that, you two." She said and placing her left hand over her head. Asking for her other self to come out always takes a toll of her body.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Baby White asked. "You want to go back to your room and rest for a bit?"

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, don't worry about getting hurt. I'll protect you both. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you two, I promise." Lucian smiled kindly as she got up with the help of Rein.

"Did you know your sadistic side just told me that she was going to throw me in a cell?" Baby Black asked, still frowning.

"I know." Lucian smiled apologetically. "I'm sure she didn't meant it."

"Are you kidding me? She kills faceless without a care. I'm sure she doesn't care if a baby were to die." Baby Black sighed, feeling a headache coming in. "She's crazy."

"But you still love her." White said teasingly.

"I love them both! Lucian, don't get the wrong idea. I love you and only you!" Black looked at Lucian who only smiled at him. "I swear!"

"Ahaha. I know, Black. Let's just get out of here and go to the circus."

"Yay!" White shouted happily. "Time for little me to work!"

**~…My Baby Joker…~**

**Author: I haven't revealed about Lucian having another side of her in my other story (With You Is Where I Like To Be) so I won't explain. I'm sorry. Sadistic Lucian probably won't be appearing for another few chapters again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~…Baby Joker…~**

"Say ah."

"No."

"Black, say ah."

"No!" Black angrily shouted, puffing his cheeks up as he glared at Lucian sitting in front of him, holding a spoon full of mash potato. "I don't want to eat!" He started whining and began pulling his hair from the frustration of having to be forced to eat.

He loves Lucian's food a lot, but he doesn't want to be treated like a baby. He's a grown man and it's embarrassing for him, especially when White's workers were all looking at him. He would rather be in his prison and not in the circus, but White had to do his work as the circus master. However, White wasn't even working like he was supposed to. Instead he was playing around like a little baby – well, he is a baby – but still. Black thought that White had lost his mind from being turned into a baby, because now the little circus master was swinging back and forth twenty feet above Black and Lucian without anyone looking after him.

"Whee~!" White giggled happily, not feeling any fear that he could severely injure himself if he let go of the rope at any time. Unlike Black, White was perfectly okay being in a baby form. He doesn't have to worry about work, he can have fun and relax, and his charm of being so cute makes Lucian hug him more than when he was an adult.

Black shook his head and rolled his eye, wanting to smack White for being so stupid. He really needs to find a way back from the two of them to return to their adult body.

"Black." Lucian spoke, the spoon she was holding moments ago was now gone. Black looked at Lucian from the corner of his eye, and when he saw her looking at him with loving smile, his clock-heart sped up a bit.

"W-what?" Black quickly looked down, afraid of what Lucian might do when she smiles like that to him. When she smiles so lovingly at him, there's only two reason why: one, she really loves him, or two, she's planning something that will make him eat his food. "Don't smile at me like that, i-idiot."

"I won't force you to eat, but I know you're hungry. You've been whining about me making you lunch an hour ago, so I did." Lucian leaned forward to Black and lifted him out of his baby chair. She placed him careful on her lap and pulled the bowl of mash potato closer to her. "I know why you're being stubborn and not wanting to eat, and I'm sorry about that. I won't treat you like a baby, okay."

Black hadn't heard any words Lucian was saying the moment he was placed down on her lap. He stared blankly at his food in front of him, his mind thinking about how soft Lucian's chest are against his back. His body automatically leaned back further and the scent of strawberry coming from Lucian made him relax, and he started smiling like an idiot.

_I love this feeling. _Black thought, his chubby cheeks forming a cute blush.

Lucian looked down and when she saw Black smiling like he was thinking of something perverted, she sighed. "Black, are you listening to me?"

"Uhh, yeah." Black responded back. _What was she saying again? Something about food, right? Yeah I think that's what she was saying._

"Oh you." Lucian sighed once again, but she soon smiled at how adorable Black is. "You weren't even listening to me, you little pervert." She softly pinched his adorable cheeks, making Black grunt.

"I'll eat, but you have to let me sleep after this." Black said already picking up his spoon from the bowl.

"Okay." Lucian smiled and gave a peck on his cheek. "Thank you for eating."

"I want to feel you when I'm sleeping." Black said, sounding like it was more of an order than asking for it.

"What?"

"I meant this." Black raised his head up and started rubbing the back of his head against Lucian's chest. "They're soft, like pillow. I want this as my pillow."

"You little pervert. Okay fine." Lucian placed her hand on Black's head and turned his head back to his food. "Now eat."

"You know." Black spoke as he opened his mouth and shoved a spoonful of mash potato inside. "I've felt your breasts before and I've even played with them, so there's point of you calling me a pervert. I'm your boyfriend, so don't be embarrassed." He didn't know Lucian's blushing face behind him as he said those words.

"Y-you freaking pervert! Don't say that out loud in here! There are workers here!" Lucian was about to shove Black off of her, but then she remembered that he'll only throw a tantrum and use his baby form against her later on. Black and White may be cute as a baby but they're still evil.

"Hn." Black snickered and looked back at Lucian. He smiled mischievously, seeing her blushing face. "Want some of my mash potato, honey?" He asked, raising his spoon up to Lucian. "They're good."

"No thank you!"

A few minutes later of peace and quiet, Lucian thought that everything was alright. Black was eating quietly, White was still on the swing, and the workers are all gone, leaving the three of them in the circus.

Just then, White stopped swinging back and forth and his eye widened before returning back to normal. But a few seconds later, he started to whimper and when he looked down, he forgot to breathe for a moment. He was scared, the ground below him was so scary that he started to shake.

"Luciiiaaan!" White called out, tears welling up in his eye. "Waah!" His grip on the ropes tightened, and he started to choke from his crying. "Lucian!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be there. Black stay here." Lucian said without looking up at White, since she thought that he was only playing around.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Black pouted and grabbed Lucian's shirt. "Stay here."

"But Black…"

"Stay!"

"Luciiaan!" Lucian immediately looked up and when she saw White crying, she quickly stood up with Black in her arms.

"Black, White is crying-"

"No, stay here!"

"Waaahhh!" White cried as loud as he can, shocking Lucian. "I want my Lucian!"

_What in the world!? Why are they acting like this all of a sudden!?_

"White, hold on! I'll be there! Don't move, and calm down! I'll be there!"

"I'm scared!" White removed one of his hand from the rope, trying to reach out to Lucian. "I'm scared!"

"No, no, no! White don't let go of the rope!" Lucian frantically shouted and she ran up to the ladder. "White, please grab the rope!"

Hearing her shouting and screaming only made things worst. Because now it was Black who started crying.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Lucian asked no one as she tried to calm Black, rubbing his back. "Black, please don't cry. What the heck is going on?!"

Moments ago, they were perfectly fine, but now they're acting like….like they're actually real babies.

"Waahh! Lucian!" White burst out into tears, seeing that she was still not with him.

"I'm coming, White!" Lucian said and she looked at Black. "Black, please, stay here for a bit." She bends down and pulled Black away from her, but this only made Black cry louder than White.

"Nooo!" Black shouted, tears covering his eye as he tried to latch himself back to Lucian. "Noooo! Don't go!"

"Black, I need to get White. Please."

"Noooooo!"

"Lucian!" White started moving, leaning down even further. He just wanted to be with her that he didn't even notice that he had let go of the rope, sending him down to the ground.

"WHIIIITE!" Lucian screamed, her heart beating rapidly. She needs to get to him fast or else he'll die. Just then a familiar figure rushed past her, catching White in time before he hit the ground. "!"

White cried and cried as he latched himself to Rein who was panting from his run. He heard the crying from the outside of the circus so he came running to see what's wrong, and when he got inside he saw White falling out of the swing.

"White!" Lucian quickly ran towards Rein with Black still in her arms, tears falling out of her eyes.

White looked up and when he saw Lucian, he reached out his tiny arms. "Lucian!"

"Oh god!" Lucian quickly took White from Rein's arms and hugged the little red-headed in her right arm. "Oh god." Her legs gave out and she fell on her knees, but she never let go of the two in her arms. "…please…don't take them away from me….."

At this time, Black had stopped crying and was just looking up at Lucian with teary eye. As for White, the near death got him shaken to the bone. He doesn't want to look at the ground, he doesn't want to see Black, and all he wanted was to be in Lucian's arms.

Rein slowly walked up to Lucian, not sure if he should try to comfort her or just leave them be. But seeing as the two red-headed won't do anything to him if he touches their Lucian, he went down on his knees beside her and started rubbing her back. "Lady Lucian…" He softly whispered. "They are fine, Lady Lucian."

"Rein…" Lucian spoke, her voice a little hoarse from her screaming and crying.

"Yes, Lady Lucian?"

"Black and White…" She slowly raised her head up, her face wet from her tears. "They're-"

"Let us talk about this later. For now, let us go back to your room with Master Joker. It'll be better to talk there than in this place." He got up on his feet, reached his hands out towards Black. "Allow me to carry Master Joker."

"Okay…" Lucian removed her arm around Black and Rein carefully picked him up. Black didn't say a word as he buried his face on Rein's chest.

"Master Joker…?" Rein tilted his head, a bit surprised that Black would act like this in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Tired." Black said.

"Tired. I see, do not worry, I will bring you to Lady Lucian's room now." Rein smiled a bit as he rubbed Black's tiny back.

"Hm."

Lucian looked at Black with worried eyes. He was definitely not acting like himself, and neither was White.

"Lady Lucian."

"Yes?" Lucian looked back up and she blinked when Rein touched her face, wiping the tears from her right eye.

"Let me wipe them from you. Master Joker doesn't like to see you cry." Rein smiled softly, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Come." He grabbed her right hand and pulled her up on her feet.

"Thank you…" Lucian whispered quietly, her eyes gazing down at White who was now looking back at her. "You scared me back there, White." She pulled her hand out of Rein's hand and wiped the tears away from White's face. "But I'm glad you're safe." She leaned down and softly kissed him on the head.

"Wow! Your babies are really cute, Lucian!"

A cheery voice said. Rein and Lucian both looked towards the entrance to see Ace grinning like an idiot. "You even named that baby your holding in your arms the same name as the ring leader!"

"Ace." Lucian looked down and saw White burying his face on her chest.

"Scary." White quietly said.

"No, he's not scary, White. He's a friend." Lucian said and she looked back at Ace. "What are you doing here?"

"I got lost! But anyway, is that you and Joker's babies?! Cause they're really cute! They even look like the two of them!" He got lost trying to get to Joker's territory. He was supposed to show up three time changes ago, but he ended up in Hatter's territory.

"Um…no."

"Oh, I see! They're dolls! Can I play with them?! Please! I want to play with them! They're so cute, and they look like baby koalas!"

"Make that man stop." White started tearing up again because the annoying idiot wouldn't stop talking and it was hurting his ears.

Black grumbled and he turned his head back over his shoulder. He was about to fall asleep too until the brunette showed up and started yaking. He glared dagger towards Ace only to be deflected by Ace's idiocy mind. He doesn't know this man, but he already hates him.

**~…Baby Joker…~**

Author: The sudden change of Black and White will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
